This application discloses a device for containing and grinding products and dispensing the ground products and, more particularly, a device for grinding spices in pellet or kernel form to a powder or granular form and simultaneously dispensing the ground spices.
Prior spice or condiment grinding mills are known which include a grinding assembly detachably mountable on a container for the product to be ground. In such prior arrangements, the grinding assembly is typically threadedly connected to the top of the container. Since, in use, the grinding assembly or parts thereof are designed to be rotated relative to the container to effect the grinding operation, the grinding assembly can accidentally become unscrewed from or loosened with respect to the container, in use.
It is also known to provide a cap with the grinding assembly to protect it from dirt, moisture and the like, when not in use. However, there is typically no provision for closing or reclosing the condiment container when it is separated from the grinding assembly.
Finally, many prior condiment grinding mills are difficult to use for persons with impaired grip, such as the elderly or persons suffering from arthritis or the like, since they provide gripping surfaces which can be slippery, particularly in the presence of moisture.
There is described in this application a grinding and dispensing apparatus which avoids the disadvantages of prior devices while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a grinder dispenser with a grinding assembly which is easily mountable and demountable on an associated container of product to be ground by a latching arrangement which is not adversely affected by operation of the device in use.
Another aspect is the provision of a grinder dispenser of the type set forth which provides for closure of the container when the grinding assembly is separated therefrom.
Still another aspect is the provision of a grinder dispenser of the type set forth which is of improved ergonomic design to facilitate use by persons with impaired grip.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be attained by providing a grinder dispenser comprising: a container for product to be ground and having an access port, a grinding assembly having an inlet for receiving product to be ground and an outlet for dispensing ground product, the grinding assembly being releasably mountable on the container in a use condition with the inlet communicating with the access port, latch structure on one of the container and the grinding assembly, and keeper structure on another of the container and the grinding assembly, the latch structure being releasably engageable with the keeper structure for retaining the grinding assembly in its use condition.
Other aspects may be attained by providing a grinder dispenser of the type set forth, which includes a frangible seal on a container normally closing the access port.
Still other aspects may be attained by providing a grinder dispenser of the type set forth with a cap which can be removably mountable on either the grinding assembly or the container.
Other aspects may be attained by providing a grinder dispenser of the type set forth which includes an elastomeric cover on the grinding assembly to facilitate gripping by a user.